


sugar

by justlikepomegranate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikepomegranate/pseuds/justlikepomegranate
Summary: Spinel has complicated feelings for Steven.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	sugar

Steven found Spinel while her heart was broken. Into a million pieces, shattered all over the floor. He really had to watch his step when he approached. He was careful. Brisk with his steps around her shattered glass as if he’d done this a million times.

She was stoic. Well, at least she thought she was. She kept everything bottled up until a certain point to when she just couldn’t anymore. 

So, he did what he did naturally. He took her and fixed her up. It was such a puzzling thing to Spinel. Why was he being so nice? All of the stupid stuff they’ve been through, and he’s glueing her back together. Piece by piece, with his attention and with the time they spend together as his only tools. 

Where was it coming from? Because it certainly couldn’t be from where she  _ hoped _ it was. Did he just feel bad for her? Was it pity? 

He took it so far to keep her close by. Introducing her to all of his friends. But they all had the same reaction. A tentative nature and a look of sheer pity. It made her feel  _ stupid. _

It was a strange thing to them.  _ Why is she here? Didn’t she try wiping out the entire human population?  _ But despite all odds, he hard-headedly withstood and kept their fingers laced together, neatly hanging down between them.

Spinel was alright now. But she still sometimes fell. But Steven was always there to catch her. When they laughed at her, he always had some sugary speech that stopped the blood of her emotions from gushing out. He got her off her knees and helped her onto her feet. It was the first time she stood in  _ years _ . Six thousand years, or so.

But it was only when he was around. She’d grown an inevitable attachment to him with inevitable feelings included that she knew were just  _ too  _ sweet for him to ever return. So sweet that it gave her a stomach ache. The dull, but rapidly sharpening emotion hurt, but felt so familiar. It felt so hopeless, but could easily be  _ temporarily  _ cured with a lot of water.  _ Tears. _

It was sad, really. Everyday she felt guilty for wasting his time. They spent hours, building her back up, only for it to be torn right back down when he thought she’d be good enough on her own. 

_ Without him. _

Steven was afraid to leave Spinel on her own. Afraid she’d hurt herself. Afraid she’ll fall into herself again. He bandages her up with great focus, care and love. Love that was far more innocent and single-surfaced than hers.  _ Hers that had multiple shameful layers of all things sugar and confection.  _

Layers of things and thoughts of something they could  _ never  _ be. 

Carefully, he cleans each wound with patience and a chaste, innocent kiss to the injury like a dad who had helped his injured daughter. A bandaid over the cut to him, but salt  _ and _ lemon in the wound for her. A kiss that would  _ never _ have the same implications that she’d leave if it were the other way around.

He smiles at her with a comforting hand on her shoulder after a long day. A long, tiresome day of laborious efforts to soothe all of her doubts and insecurities. Steven was too good at this.

She felt shame creep its way along her skin but alas, Spinel forced herself to smile back. It didn’t hold a candle to his warm, saccharine smile — but it  _ did _ do a good job conveying the feeling of her stomach that was churning, and twisting and fluttering in one strange, dysfunctional emotion. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *stabs you in the heart cutely* :3


End file.
